Midnight Indulgence
by xoc13
Summary: Set at or around midnight involving a sweet and steamy S&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this little idea in honor of the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday;)**

**This tiny short is set in the same universe as 'Feliz Navidad' and 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved', where S&R are married and have a son. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

I reached out, but instead of finding my wife's warm body I found a big bunch of nothing. I cracked my eyes open and listened, wondering if perhaps she got up for a quick visit to the bathroom. The room was dark and silent, so after a moment I reluctantly slipped out of bed to go look for her.

A quick stop at our son's bedroom proved that she wasn't there. Silently, I shut the door so I wouldn't wake him.

My next stop was the dimly lit kitchen, where I found her standing in front of the fridge. The island between the sink and stove had a few open containers of food on it. And if I know my wife, it's all dessert.

"Mmmm…" A moan escaped her just as her lips closed over a spoonful of ice cream. I felt my body respond, my dick growing hard at the sight of her tongue licking the spoon on its way out. I was momentarily jealous.

"Babe." I closed the distance between us, my eyes trained on her lips.

"Ranger." She gave me a sheepish smile, saying she trotted downstairs for something to drink. "But then I saw the leftover Pineapple upside down cake and the ice cream…" A tiny shrug meant to say that she couldn't help herself accompanied her confession.

Without a word, I dipped my head down to capture her lips. As she kissed back, I was able to taste the sweetness. We broke apart long moments later, breathless.

"Hmm…" Her arms wrapped around my neck, pressing our bodies flush together. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

"Babe." I smiled at her.

"Hey, Mocha Almond Fudge ice cream is _orgasmic_." A slim finger poked my bare chest for emphasis.

"Is that so?" She nodded and I took the spoon away from her. I fed her a generous spoonful of ice cream, feeling a familiar surge of arousal course South. As I licked at a stray drop of ice cream at the corner of her mouth, an idea occurred to me.

"What are you doing?" Despite the inquiry, she raised her arms so I could rid her of the long sleeved tee she wore to bed.

I scooped out another spoonful of ice cream, except this time I smeared it over the swell of her right breast. In a matter of seconds, I lapped her clean.

"Oh Ranger…" With her head thrown back and breathing heavy she was beauty and sex personified.

"I have to admit it's quite good." I said, setting the spoon aside. "But, as you know, I prefer _pie_." I flashed my most charming smile, before skimming my lips over her soft skin.

"Ooohh…mmmm…" Those were the classic sounds of approval tumbling past her lips as I applied suction on a pebbled nipple.

"OH MY GOD!" The horrified shriek interrupted the moment.

Automatically, my arms wrapped around my wife possessively. I did a half turn, keeping her out of sight from prying eyes. It was only then that it sunk in _who_ walked in on us.

"Julie, we uh…" I could hear the fluster is Babe's voice.

"I just…" My daughter cleared her throat and covered her eyes with one hand, mumbling something about needing relief for heartburn. "But I think it's all better now, so I'll just…" She pointed to the darkness behind her, making a quick escape.

"Oh geez!" Babe groaned against my neck.

We enjoy a very healthy sex life. We've made love almost everywhere in the house and even with a young son getting caught has never been an issue. Julie's older now and lives at Rangeman, staying the night with us on rare occasions such as big holidays. "At least the island blocked the view of our bottom halves."

"Ranger!" Babe smacked me on the shoulder before pushing away to pick up the discarded tee. She put the leftovers away, but I told her to leave the ice cream out. "Why?" She asked with a frown. "It's going to melt."

"We're not done." I winked as I slung an arm around her waist, playfully nudging her back to the bedroom.


	2. Worry

**Thanks to the amazing response to the first chapter, I decided to make this a multi-chapter story of snippets in time for S&R. Every chapter will feature our fave couple at or around midnight, a delicious sweet and some steamy S&R.**

**This oneshot is a teeny tiny bit angsty. **

**Note the rating's been upped to M.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I took a generous bite of my Snickers bar as I flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. After about ten minutes I gave up, grumbling in annoyance. So many channels and nothing decent on, ugh! With nothing of interest on TV, I settled for the local news show where a last minute report was on.

My mouth went dry at the scene before me. The words _bomb_ and _airport_ echoed in the otherwise silent apartment. And there was only one person who came to mind: Ranger. He was supposed to be flying in from Miami. He'd gone to take care of some business and spend some time with his daughter while he was there.

With numb hands I reached for my cell phone, punching number two on speed dial. "Fuck." I cursed when I was sent straight to voicemail. I paced impatiently until I decided I had to get out of here. I didn't care that the airport was currently swarming with officials and closed. Perhaps on the drive to Newark I'll figure something out.

I remoted the TV off and just when I was stuffing my feet into my relatively new pair of sneakers, I heard the front door open and close. Sure footsteps followed, accompanied by a wafting mixture of coffee and Bvlgari scents. I turned to find Ranger walking towards me. "Ranger?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. He was dressed in his usual outfit of black cargos and T-shirt, making me have a moment of doubt.

"Babe." He gave me a puzzled look as he left a duffle bag next to coffee table, across from me. Ranger said the lid on his coffee cup wasn't properly placed and he ended up drenching himself when he tried to take his first sip. "It has not been my day." Removing his T-shirt one handed, he said he was going to take a quick shower.

I stared at his retreating back, stunned. One second was all it took for me to move into action, following him to the bathroom.

His clothes lay on a neat pile by the toilet. His muscular silhouette moved behind the curtain, making me have a sudden flashback of the time when our roles were reversed: me naked and him fully clothed.

"Babe." Ranger wrapped his arms around my waist, turning so the water spray hit his back.

"For a moment I thought you were hurt." I confessed, telling him about what I saw on the news.

"Babe." His expression softened, saying he heard about it on his drive here. "Traffic was a nightmare." Ranger snaked his hands under my now soaked tee, applying a soothing caress on my lower back. "I didn't want to worry you." For what, if he was already on his way?

"It's okay." I breathed against his lips, busy running my hands over every part of him I could reach. He was as solid as ever. It was only then that I finally allowed myself to relax.

We kissed, hands roamed urgently over intimate places and the heat increased despite the diminishing hot water supply.

By the time we stumbled out of the shower we were equally naked and aroused. Large, strong hands landed on my sides and hefted me onto the counter next to the sink. Automatically, I spread my legs to accommodate his muscular body.

Our lips locked again, more insistent than before. One of his hands skimmed across my doodah, expertly testing my readiness. In response, I curled my fingers around his hardness, tugging enthusiastically as our tongues tangled.

Monas and heavy breathing bounced off the walls, fueling our desire. I guided him to my entrance as he gathered me closer. My position on the counter made his first thrust feel extra snug, but it was his agonizingly slow entrance that caused my nails to dig into his biceps. I nipped across the line of his jaw, urging him to pick up the pace.

Groans combined with the moaning as Ranger picked up the pace, setting a hard and fast rhythm. Dozens of emotions mingled between our moving bodies, coiling us tighter and tighter.

I shouted his name long moments later, sweet relief coursing through me. Ranger's hold on my hips tightened, his final thrusts adding to the pleasure as he followed.

I slumped against him, satisfied and a bit drained. I nuzzled the side of his neck as I purred in the aftermath of our lovemaking. His chest rumbled as he spoke, vocalizing how much he's missed us together.

"Come on." Ranger pulled away, scooping me up in the process and walked us back to my bedroom.


	3. Noche Buena

**Thanks for the amazing response to this collection of oneshots. I'm glad they're being enjoyed, because they're quite fun to write. And if anyone has any suggestions/ideas for an 'indulgence', feel free to let me know;)**

**Remember that time Steph was handcuffed to the shower rod and none other than Ranger came (hehehe) to the rescue to free her and got one hell of an eyeful of naked Stephanie? That was awesomeXD**

**The title of this oneshot, Noche Buena, translates into 'good night' (like 'it was a **_**good night'**_**), but it's also the term used for Christmas Eve. Yeah, this one's a little Christmas-y to get us in the spirit;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

I poked my head out of my home office, just to make sure the coast was clear. It was nearing midnight and everyone was probably in bed already, but I just wanted to make sure. I listened for a moment and when I didn't hear anything, I slipped out of the office.

The living room was dark except for the glowing lights on the Christmas tree. On the coffee table I spotted two empty glasses of milk and a plate. Stephanie and Julie ate the cookies and milk our son Eddie left for Santa, those little sneaks.

I placed two brightly wrapped boxes under the tree for Babe before disconnecting the lights. I had to wait until the last moment to bring them to the house, because Stephanie's worse than our son when it comes to peeking at gifts. And now that the mission's complete, I can head upstairs to bed.

While I was making sure that everything was indeed locked and secure, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Babe. "Yo." I answered on the first ring.

"Ranger?" Babe's tone was tinged with slight uncertainty.

"Babe?" I punched the code for the alarm on the panel by the back door before turning towards the stairs.

"It's Stephanie Plum." She confirmed. "I have a problem."

I had no clue what was going on, so I hung up and took the stairs three at a time. When I entered our bedroom it was quiet and the door to the en suite was cracked open. I moved towards the bathroom as I called out to Babe. "What's the prob…"

"I'm handcuffed to the shower rod." She stated the obvious with a blank face, but her posture revealed her true intentions.

"Naked." My lips twitched at the corners, along with my dick down South. A distant memory of her handcuffed to a shower rod while wet, naked and cold flashed vividly in my mind. It had been almost surreal the way things worked out, letting me see her naked in such a short time after meeting her. I have to admit that initially I had my suspicions. Women had tried weirder things to get me in their bed. But then I arrived at her apartment that rainy night and sure enough she was handcuffed to the shower rod, looking too relieved with my arrival to be embarrassed.

"Are you going to help me out here?" Babe moved her arm, making the cuffs clink against metal.

I had to retrieve the keys from the bedside table before _assisting_ her. As I took a step closer to her, I had to grin. "This specific scenario was the setting of _several fantasies_ throughout the years." I admitted. It always played out differently, but it always ended the same way: with me buried to the hilt inside her wet heat.

"Is that so?" Babe tilted her head to the side, watching me closely as I freed her.

"Babe." I threw the keys, handcuffs and her cell phone on the counter next to the sink with one hand while I used the other to rub at her right wrist, soothing the fair skin.

"For me…" Babe began as I helped her out of the tub and passed a towel across her torso. "Initially I put it aside, because it was too embarrassing to think about." A playful little smile appeared on her lips. "But then it hit me how_ erotic_ it had been to be completely naked and you fully clothed."

At her confession, I moved us to stand in front of the mirror. "Yeah?" I murmured against the soft skin of one shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her middle. She shivered and since it was still sufficiently warm in here from her shower, it could only mean it was from a combination of both anticipation and arousal.

"Uh-huh." Babe nodded, raising her arms back to loop around my neck. My breath hitched at the sight of her breasts rising with the movement, arching up to my admiring gaze.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this about?" Even as I mumbled the question, my free arm snaked around to her front. I inched my way up, teasing her with my touch before cupping her left breast in my hand.

"How did those fantasies play out?" She shot back, biting back a moan when I switched to her other breast.

"You dropping to your knees…" I whispered darkly into her ear. "…sucking my cock." I lost count of the times I pictured her mouth on me, head bobbing enthusiastically while I threated my fingers through her wild curls. And when I finally got firsthand knowledge of how _enthusiastic_ she can be in that particular activity, oh man!

"Oh." She shivered again, but this time she rubbed her ass against my hardening dick.

"Sometimes I pictured myself taking you from behind while stroking myself." The hot confession was followed by a swivel of my hips to demonstrate what this _reenactment_ was doing to me.

"Mmmm…" This time she moaned and I caught sight through the mirror of her right hand making its way between her parted thighs.

"Other times I would press you against the shower wall…" I swatted her hand away, using my fingers to touch her wet folds.

"_Ranger_." Babe gasped when I introduced a finger inside her, pumping slowly. Her hands gripped my jeans, her nails digging into my skin.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" I added a second finger, picking up the tempo. She moaned, arching into my touch. I knew I wasn't playing fair, but I need to know what's crossing her mind.

She shrugged and that made one bare shoulder brush against my chest, sending a jolt of desire rushing straight to my cock. "I was waiting for you to come up to bed and next thing I know I started thinking about our history together…" Her eyes closed as she gasped my name and the orgasm coursed through her, taking her by surprise.

I held her while she came down from the high, peppering kisses across her shoulders. When she let out a tiny sigh of satisfaction, I skimmed my lips up the side of her neck and along the line of her jaw. When our lips finally met and I finally got a taste of her, my earlier suspicion was confirmed. "Chocolate chip." I murmured against her lips.

"Mmm-hmm." Babe nodded, turning around to face me. "You have too much clothing on." It was a needy whine as she tugged on my long-sleeved T-shirt before sneaking her hands under the hem, splaying cool hands across my abdomen.

I kept her close, deciding to share one more fantasy-type scenario. "On rare occasions, I'd imagine taking you to bed." I swept her off her feet and carried her to bed. I deposited her on the mattress, quickly stripped out of my clothes to join her. "The best part?" My lips brushed against hers as I positioned myself at her entrance, sliding into her in one smooth stroke. "No need to imagine." Our lips fused as we started moving together.

S&R

The sound of the door opening and closing along with soft footsteps interrupted my sleep. There was a pause in movement, enough to let me know that an imminent attack was approaching. My hold on my wife tightened in preparation, because I knew what was next. Rushing footsteps preceded a battle roar just before a tiny someone launched himself on the bed, a small knee missing the small of my back by mere centimeters.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Our enthusiastic son staged whispered while insistent hands patted our cheeks. "It's Christmas!"

"Feliz Navidad." I cracked my eyes open as I greeted him, making sure to keep the covers tight around us.

"Merry Christmas, Baby Boy." Babe's sleepy greeting was met with an outraged gasp. Eddie loves to point out that he's five and _not_ a baby anymore.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Again, tiny hands shook us.

"What about your sister?" Babe inquired.

"Julie!" He jumped off the bed, quickly dashing down the hall.

"Come on." I said, nudging her to get up before a tiny someone returned.


	4. Chocolaty

**Thanks for the great support on these PWALP (porn with a little plot) type oneshotsXD**

**MMBabefanmmm sent me a PM with an 'indulgence' suggestion a few days ago, but since I'm currently on Final exams week I thought I'd keep the suggestion in mind for when I had time to whip out the chap(sometime next week). And then last night I got a gift card from my aunt for a bookstore, meaning I was finally able to order myself a copy of 'Takedown Twenty'. To top it all off, today I bumped into the neighbor's 'boyfriend', who happens to be dark, tall and hot. It seems MMBabefanmmm's suggestion was destined to be written sooner rather than later, lol. **

**Anyway, the idea presented involved chocolate body paint. Can you imagine Ranger covered from head to toe with chocolate? Fudge, I can! Hope you enjoy the twist to the body paint idea. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

_**Stephanie's**_** POV**

_The grouch is on his way. _

I frowned at the message before I sent Lester a quick reply, asking him to elaborate.

_Takedown was a bitch. He's not in a good mood. _

My concern grew, wondering if someone was hurt or worse. _What happened?_ I texted back, because I need details and Lester knows he better deliver.

_Lujan's idiot ass threw chocolate at us. Woody slipped and broke his leg in the mess. _

Ramon was taken out of the rotation after he tried to apprehend Jason Lujan. That whole fiasco resulted in a few broken fingers for Ram and a very bad headache for Bones. Lujan had apparently outsmarted two Merry Men yesterday, so tonight Ranger set up a team to go after him. Now it seems Lujan had one more ace up his sleeve.

_Chocolate?_ I needed Lester to clarify things for me. _As in a chocolate bar?_

_Gooey, liquid chocolate. Set up some type of contraption around the perimeter of his house and doused us with it. There's chocolate in places that should be chocolate free! Glad I left my phone in the truck, hehehe._

At 18, Lujan is notorious for being a tech wiz. He hacked into some government affiliated databases, got busted and Vinnie bonded him out. High bonds are still handled by Rangeman. I guess no one believed a geeky scrawny kid would end up being such a pain in the ass.

_Gotta go. Be careful, Beautiful!_

Ignoring Lester's overdramatic warning, I rose from the couch.

I was waiting in the garage when the door slid up and Ranger drove in. He turned off the engine, opened his door and angled out. Ranger was drenched from head to toe, looking darker than usual. Without a word, I passed him a towel and waited.

Ranger wiped his face before passing the towel over his bare arms and neck. "Babe." He said it on an exasperated sigh while he yanked off his sticky T-shirt.

I held a plastic bag open so he could stuff the ruined tee inside. "Come one." I cocked my head to the side, hoping to lighten up the mood. "You know the drill. I'll hose you off in the back." I lost count of the times Ranger's seen me with some form of gunk or other on me in the past. I have to admit it is _a little_ funny to have the roles reversed for once.

Ranger threw his head back and let out an amused chuckle, visibly relaxing. "Babe."

I moved closer, telling him everything was ready for him to enjoy a nice hot shower. When my lips touched his cheek I realized he tasted like chocolate. "Or I can just lick you clean." I joked, watching with a smile as he relaxed some more.

Ranger stripped out of the rest of his sticky clothing, looking extremely delicious standing before me completely naked with several dark, sticky smears all over his body. Lester was right. There's chocolate everywhere! "Go." I told him I would take care of things on this end while he showered.

S&R- _Ranger's_ POV

I rinsed, scrubbed and repeated the process three times before I turned off the water. I passed a towel across myself, roughly drying my body. Babe had set out a clean pair of boxers for me and left them on the counter. Snatching them on, I padded back to the bedroom.

Babe was already in bed by the time I slipped under the sheets. Automatically, she snuggled against my side and threw an arm over my waist.

"I scrubbed and scrubbed, yet I still can't shake off the smell." I said, inching my fingers over the slim arm that rested across my abdomen.

Babe buried her face against the crook of my neck and inhaled, sighing after. "You smell Rangery with a slight hint of chocolate." She confirmed.

"Rangery?" I drew random patters on her shoulder, wondering what that meant.

"Mmmhmm…" She nodded as she took another whiff. "A mixture of Bvlgari and you."

"Babe." I smiled as I felt some of the tension start to dissipate. The incident with Lujan pissed me off not so much for the mess, but because the little shit's stunt could have cost soldiers their lives. And top it all off, he had the audacity to be smug about it. I'm glad he didn't show up for his court date, because we had the chance to give him a lesson. He thought he'd outsmarted military trained men? Blah!

We held each other in silence until she passed her hands across my chest. Her fingers outlined my pecs, before applying a soothing caress over the faint scar there. Her lips pressed against my left shoulder before she snuggled closer.

"Babe?" I whispered in case she was already drifting off.

"Hmm?" The soft sound told me she was wide awake.

"Would you have really licked me clean?" Now that I was sufficiently relaxed, I want to know.

A husky little laugh tumbled past her lips, her breath blowing against my skin. I love that sound. Tiny kisses marked a path along the side of my neck and across my jaw until her lips fused with mine. Her tongue swiped at my bottom lip, so when I parted my lips our kiss intensified instantly. "Are you kidding?" She asked breathlessly when we broke the tongue connection. "You and chocolate?" She moaned, melting against me.

I love the way it feels to have her pressed against me, preferably sans clothes. "Show me." Babe has the ability to make it all better, somehow lightening the everyday load.

Her lips scatter hot opened mouth kisses anywhere she could reach, adding a swipe of her tongue here and there as she made her descent on my torso. By the time she reached the waistband of my boxers, I was rock solid. I lifted up enough for her to drag them past my hips. "_Babe_." A harsh groan escaped me when she peppered kisses and caressed on my thighs, avoiding my dick.

The teasing continued for what felt like an eternity, until she came face to face with my cock. She lapped at the head before passing her tongue on the underside. On her trek back up, her lips closed over the head. In response, I groaned and thrust up instinctively into her warm, wet mouth.

She swallowed me deep and sucked, making me groan in approval as my hands tangled in her curls. "Babe…_fuck_…" I closed my eyes, enjoying the enormous pleasure she delivered with every bob of her head.

I allowed myself to get lost in the multiple sensations assaulting me from seemingly everywhere while simultaneously zeroing in on that point where her lips met my skin.

I was too lost in the pleasure, in the way she worked _her magic_ on me, to even try to hold back my release. "Stephanie!"

As I worked on catching my breath, still completely engulfed in a post-orgasmic haze, I reached for her. Her still clothed body brushed against mine as I dragged her up to be at face level. "Babe." I flashed the smile I reserve just for her. "You're amazing, you know that?" She managed to wedge herself in my heart over the years, inching herself in my life until she was stuck with me permanently.

My wife shrugged, bracing her hands on my chest for support. "I know." I could practically taste the triumphant smile on her lips and it made me jump into action, flipping us to be on top. "Ranger!" A startled gasp mixed laughter as I situated myself between her spread thighs.

"We're not done." I promised, leaning closer to capture her lips with mine.


	5. The Best

**Again, thanks for the huge response;) Glad you're enjoying these. And here's another little steamy update.**

**I was going to update this last night around midnight, but they I caught a freaky little shadow moving behind the TV and I thought, 'fuck this' and went to bed. That shit was scaryXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"Oh god." A very familiar moan floated over the line, probably as she savored the first forkful of birthday cake.

I bet that for a few seconds she forgot she was on the phone with me. "Babe." Her moans are music to my ears and I had to shift in my seat to accommodate my reaction to such a delicious sound.

"Sorry, but this cake is delicious. I can't seem to get enough of it. We celebrated my sister's birthday today with a small dinner at my parents'. For some reason this cake is absolutely phenomenal and I brought some leftovers." Her tone was slightly muffled, probably because of the cake in her mouth.

"On my way." I told her I was five minutes away before hanging up.

Things were calm as I pulled into the driveway. I had to adjust myself several times on my drive here and now that I knew she was a short distance away, my cock twitched in anticipation.

It has been a busy long week, with us usually going to bed late and waking up early. But it's finally the weekend and since I plan on making sure we enjoy it to the max, I went straight to our bedroom.

She was standing in front of the vanity, looking good enough to eat in her tank top and shorts pajama set. I closed the door and moved towards my wife, watching as she applied that sweet smelling body lotion on her arms.

"Hi." Blue eyes met mine through the mirror as I looped my arms around her waist, pressing her back against my taut body.

"Babe." My lips landed a series of kisses on her shoulder, while simultaneously breathing her in. She smelled wonderful and it made me realize I should probably take a quick shower. "Five minutes." I promised once again.

"You better not put that under cold water." She warned, reaching back to rub her palm over my very prominent bulge. I briefly tightened my hold, thrust into her hand and kissed the side of her neck before disentangling myself.

I showered in record speed, rinsing away the day's grime. With one hand I shut the water off as in reached for the shower door. Babe was leaning against the doorjamb when I slid the glass door. Her eyes tracked over me from head to toe before zeroing in on my erection. The heat of her stare did nothing except turn me on even more. "You like?" I taunted, using my right hand to give myself a firm stroke.

A little moan tumbled past her lips as she padded closer. Without warning she sank to her knees in front of me.

"Oohh..." It was my turn to moan when her lips closed over the tip of my cock as her fingers curled around my hard length. Fuck, she's magical. And just as she started inching my dick into her mouth a thought hit me.

"Ranger!" It was a little whine of protest as I hauled her up. I love the fact that she calls me Ranger even in bed.

"It just occurred to me that I've yet to _kiss you_ properly." Cupping her face in my hands, I inched her mouth closer to mine.

That husky little laugh I love so much escaped her smiling lips. "Kiss me then." Her eyes twinkled expectantly just as I closed the distance between us, fusing our lips together. In a matter of seconds our tongues tangled, transforming from a chaste peck on the lips to a scorching dueling kiss.

By the time we broke apart for air one of my hands had traveled down South, sneaking into her tiny shorts to skim along her wet pussy. Babe moaned as I teased her opening, barely pumping a single digit into her heat. "Fuck." It was a half groan, half moan as I watched her get rid of the thin tank top. Leaning forward I capture a pebbled nipple, nipping and sucking just the way I know she likes.

"Oh shit...fuck..." Babe's language suffers when she's turned on. "Yesyesyes..." Her moans were exquisite, so I rewarded her by adding a second finger into the mix. I switched my attention to her other breast, reveling in the breathy little sounds coming from her.

I don't even remember snapping into action and stepping out of the shower or walking us back to bed. But before either of us knew it I had her naked and wanting beneath me. With her hair splayed over the pillows, completely lost in pleasure made my heart clench with love for this wonderful woman. I dipped to capture her lips, kissing her thoroughly as we physically joined as one.

Yeah, coming home to her is the best.


	6. Gave Up Nothing

**Thanks for the continued support. You're the best;)**

**Hope everyone's having a Merry Christmas. Since this year there's no $$ for material gifts, here's my gift to you: a little smutty updateXD A review from **_**Guest **_**in the 'Noche Buena' chapter wanted to know what Ranger's presents were. I figured some of the Merry Men would want to know too and here's what came of that:D**__

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

"Girl, you won't believe what I heard last night!" Lula told us once we finally settled down at a table with our drinks. The new coffee shop on Hamilton, just a block down from the Bonds office, is known for good quality and reasonable prices.

"What?" Connie asked before sipping on her black coffee.

"You were eavesdropping on the guys?" My tone was laced with false indignation. Lula and Tank finally worked out their difference some time ago, made a compromise of sorts, and gave themselves a second shot at working things out. She moved in with him and from what I've heard, things are going well. Once a week Tank invites some of the Rangeman guys over for a night of cards. Ranger is amongst those guys, so I was obviously interested to know what the 'big' gossip was about.

"I wussn't eavesdropping." Lula gave me a horrified look. "I happened to be walking very slowly since I was wearing my new Via Spigas." She said her intention was to see if the guys needed anything. "Like maybe they needed drinks or somethin'."

"Uh huh." I gave her my best 'yeah, right' look.

"So what did they say that's _so_ interesting?" Connie wanted to know.

"Not sure what they was talkin' about before, but I caught wind of what they each gave their respective significant others." Lula gave us a wicked grin, silently telling us where this was headed: hot sex stories. "Woody said he got his girl lingerie."

"Oh god!" Apparently, Woody was very explicit with the fantasies they reenacted.

"I decided to stay, cuz I wanted to hear what Tankie had to say."

"Who was next in the sharing?" Connie was obviously eager to know. She's between boyfriends and says she needs to live vicariously for right now.

"Lester let his newest conquest unwrap his salami." Lula reported in detail how said salami was put to good use.

"That's way too much info." I felt a blush creep up my neck just thinking about the thought of Ranger sharing our private activities.

"Now I want to confirm if his salami really is that size." Connie muttered through a bite of coffee cake.

"Girl, that salami's probably been inside most of Trenton." Lula pointed out.

"Who was next?" I want to think that Ranger would be a complete gentleman and not say a word about what we do when we're naked, but experience has proved that men like to brag. Morelli, my ex-boyfriend, once wrote in great detail about our first time on a bathroom stall.

"Bobby's woman used body paint to make herself into a skimpy nurse." Lula filled us in on what Bobby gave his significant other in return. It sounded like a script from a porno movie. "Up next was Tank." Lula told us he shared their escapade in the bath tub. "He didn't go into too much detail, but the alcohol really did loosen up his tongue."

"What about Ranger?" I blurted out.

"Hmmm, girl." Lula shook her head, grinning at me.

"He shared!" Connie clapped her hands in anticipation.

Lula snorted. "I wish." She gave me a leveled look. "You never want to give the juicy details." It seems Ranger doesn't either. "The guys poked and prodded, but your hottie didn't say a thing. Nothing." Lula said Ranger was a rock and that nothing involving our intimate matters tumbled past his lips.

"Wow." Connie fanned herself, shooting me a sideways glance. "Is that hot or what?"

I brought my coffee to my lips in order to hide my satisfied grin.

S&R- _Ranger's_ POV

Soft, sure steps alerted me to her presence. Clothes rustled as they fell to the floor, followed by the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Moments later the mattress dipped under the weight of a body and a feminine sigh escaped my companion.

I snaked an arm over her hips, scooting closer to her warm body. "Babe." I nuzzled the side of her neck, taking in the sweet aroma mingled with her unique scent.

One of her hands reached back, slim fingers spearing through my hair to massage my scalp. "Did I wake you?" She asked guiltily.

My lips left a trail of tiny kisses over her fair skin to let her know that I didn't mind. I buried my face in the mass of wild curls and took another good whiff. "You smell sweet…like pastries with a hint of coffee." My hold tightened as I slipped one leg between hers.

"Yeah?" She went out with Lula and Connie for the day to settle on the final preparations for the New Year's Eve party they were planning. "I didn't notice the scent clung to me." The grimace was evident in her tone. "If it bothers you…"

"Babe." The use of my nickname for her was all the reassurance she needed, because she settled comfortably against me.

"Ranger?" My wife's fingers dragged across the side of my face.

"Mmm?" I asked innocently.

"Is that your gun?" Her breathy laugh, the one that lets me know she's _game_, and the nudge with her hip against my hard dick told me I'd been caught.

"No." It was my turn to chuckle. Cupping her panty covered sex I ground her back against my erection.

"You always want."

"You don't?" I pouted against her shoulder while I slipped my fingers under the elastic of her cotton panties.

She wiggled against me for a moment as she got rid of the oversized T-shirt she likes to wear to bed. "You're magic, you know that?" It was a breathy little gasp as I dragged my fingers along her wet folds.

"You're soaked, Babe." I fused my lips to the bare skin of one shoulder as my hands got to work, one squeezing her breasts while the other began a pumping motion in her wet heat. "Do I have to worry?" It was a joke, but she took it seriously.

"No." She turned in my arms, one hand snaking down to cup my hard cock over my boxers. "I love you." She muttered before landing nibbling kisses against my lips.

"Te amo." I said it back, because those three little words don't often leave her lips. With an agility only gained by constant practice, I got rid of her panties. I flipped us to be on top and she barely managed to shove my boxers past my ass before I buried to the hilt inside her.


End file.
